Transparent Twins
by cherrysaki-chan
Summary: What happens when 2 girls are forced to run from,home? They now have new surnames, and they have to be watched 24/7 until who knows! On top of that,they have to battle a promise they made long ago to each other,while they're being hunted down...SxR HxK :3
1. Prologe :3

Me: Hello people!

Ran: Why am I here??

Shinichi: Cause I'm forced to be here!

Me: Mainly cause I said so :)

Ran: ...I'm leaving... -leaves-

Shinichi: Wait for me!! -runs after her-

Me: Party popper!!

Kogoro: She don't own! :D

* * *

Ok so she was in a small problem...

Ok so she was in a big problem.......

Ok so she was in over her head.......

Ok so she was about to die here......

But thank god someone came to her rescue....

* * *

He was just out for a stroll. Nothing was supposed to happen. Nothing like this major. Here he was walking with his parents then he noticed something. Someone was laying down in the grass. "Hey Mommy look someone is over there." His mother looked. She noticed something. So she walked over to the person. Slowly her eyes widened, and her mouth opened to scream. "Yuskau! Call 911!!" Her husband didn't need to look, he call 911....

After a long period of time, the child was in the hospital room. "She won't be awake for about, 2 hours-" Before he could finish his sentence, she spoke. "Don't bother drugging me, I'm fine." All eyes went to the 8 year old. Her eyes were open, and filed with rage. "I'm sorry, but we will." She held out her hand to Yukiko. She smiled at the older woman. "May I use your phone?" The older woman nodded. She gave her the phone. The child's hands flew. In a second she had the phone to her ear. " Hey dad...No I'm not with Kazuha....No! Yes I am here...Are you really going to take that long...If so I'm going to get Mom to pick me up"- " DON'T CALL HER SHE'LL HAVE MY HEAD!!"-" Your problem, not mine! 10 minuets? Ok see ya!" She hung up, then handed the phone back to it's owner.

"OH RAN-CHAN!!" The door opened. Looking it was Megure. "Ne? What are you doing here?" Megure shooed everyone out.

"Did you call Korogo?" Megure

"Yes..." Ran

"And where is Kazuha?" Megure

"I left her with the couple I told you about..." Ran

"When did you get shot?" Megure

"As I was leaving Gin shot me...saying if I screamed I was not fit to be their leader....." Ran

" Ran are you seriously going to follow through with it?!" Megure

" I-I have no other choice! If I don't they'll hurt, hell even kill, everyone I love!" Ran

" Is there anyway of stopping you?" Megure

" Nope! Absolutely not!" Ran

"Alright, but if you get arrested I can't help you!" Megure

She smiled. Suddenly Kogoro came bursting through the door. "RAN!!" He glomped her. She didn't even wince. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK FROM THE FIRST DAY?!" She closed her left eye as he yelled. "Ahou!" She looked behinde him, and saw Kazuha, wearing some make up, and in her kimono. "You look nice." Kazuha looked at her with a WTF face. "Wish I could say the same thign for you." The 2 girls giggled. Then they chatted away like they were never going to see each other again. "Ahem!" They looked at Megure.

"Ok now that I have you attention! In a bout 8 years I will assign you 2, a....mhm....let's say bodyguard. So be prepared!" He smiled and left. The girls looked at each other. "Should we kill him?"Kazuha laughed some more. "Nah your A. dad would miss him! Said man started to twitch.

* * *

Ok they were finally safe..............

Ok they'd have to hide..................

Ok they'd never see the other.......

Ok they were going to be ok..........

Ok they are going to be reunited...

* * *

"Kazuha?" The 16 year old girl turned around to the familiar voice.....

"Ran?" The other 16 year old girl was smiling just like before..........

* * *

I mean like it's only been 8 years..........

What could have happened.....

Nothing serious...

Right?

* * *

Me: This is the.....um....

Shinichi: Prologue!

Me: Ya! That thing!!

Ran: I'm surrounded by idiots!

Me/Shinichi: HEY!!!

Ran : Plz review :)


	2. Meeting Once Again

Ran: Where is our author?

Shinichi: Don't you know?

Ran: No...Kazuha?

Kazuha: She's somewhere….

Kogoro: Let's continue..She don't own anything, but plot!

* * *

_She ran, ran for her life. Didn't know what she was running from, but it was enough to frighten her. And there was really nothing that could scare her. She was invincible, she was the strong one, she was the one who took the blows, most of the time anyway. But for some reason she was running from this thing. At the worst possible time, she stumbled over her feet. She fell to the ground. Looking back, she saw what _was_her father. She didn't move only close her eyes. Waiting for the pain,….nothing happened…she felt something warm fall on her, then gradually grew in size. Looking up, she wished she was dead. There was her, sister, transparent twin, sometimes mom, but her best friend most of all. This was the girl who she told everything too, the one who she could trust her life with. She was above her, protecting her, her expression was pure pain. She was dying, there was a sword, her own sword, plunged into her. She looked at her. "Live well my…sister…" Then the girl fell… "KAZUHA!!"_

One set of footprints inna di sand and yuh a grumble and a screw a seh it shoulda be two remember one thing mi youth a Father God have the plan so when  
you see one set of footprints a God carry you

Hurry up and come back was the last thing she said to her son the day his life was taken she did not know he wouldn't come back he died from the bullet  
of a gun and now her little boy is gone

She said Lord help me, Lord help me and she looked up to the sky and she heard a voice reply

When you cry I cry  
I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile  
I smile along with you

X2

The sixteen year old woke with a fright. She was sweating bullets. She looked around. She was glad she was in her room. There was no blood, and no dying best friend. THis happened every year, and she was getting sick of it. She looked at the clock it read 4:14 AM. It would be a long time before Kogoro got up. She heard footsteps, but they were lighter than her his. She laid back down.

Another baby left homeless  
abandoned when he was two so the street side kids at the shopping mall was the family he knew it's not easy being homeless sometimes you have to do  
what you have to do and he didn't have a mom or dad to help him get through

He said Father help me, Father help me  
and then he looked up to the sky and he heard a voice reply

When you cry I cry  
I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile  
I smile along with you

X2

The footsteps came closer. All of a sudden someone was bouncing on her bed. She grabbed them by the arm, and flung them to the other side of her room. "OW!" She looked at him closely. Yup a boy. Few things came cross her mind. THese things made her drozy head clear up.

It was early Sunday morning mi get up a watch the news then mi hear seh last night a sea view dem kill a youth den mamma tell mi seh her church sister  
Jacqueline just lose her brother over sea view gardens when she tell mi jah jah know ti mash mi up naah tell nuh lie but yuh know seh man a thuggist so yuh

When you cry I cry  
I cry along with you  
When you smile I smile  
I smile along with you go see me cry everyday and every night she still a ask the father why her brother had to die she heard a voice replynaah

X8

Who the hell was he, what was he doing here, and who let him in! " You need to get out." The boy was gone! No other words were needed. The girl turned off her radio. Plus the song wasn't helping her, this was the eight year anniversary after all. Wait…eight years… Megure's words rung in her ears, even if from eight years ago. Bodyguard. The was no way in hell, her foster father would let a boy in her room, without a good reason.

Megure was serious. "MEGURE!!" She found, a black mini skirt, and her black tube top. The put on her black, thigh high socks. She ran down the stairs. She then kicked her foster dad's office door open. She saw the boy, her foster dad, and Megure. "You are kidding me! No way in hell!" She was towering over Megure. "Yes it's going to happen, and this is for you. From Toko-san to Ran-neechan. By the way this is Shinichi Kudo." She glared at Megure, and grabbed it out of his hand.

She read it, and smiled. "You opened it, but u didn't get a single word out of did you?"Megure sighed. "Haha! It was in shift 9!I'll tell you…." She paused….

"Hey Neechan! Hope you haven't been thrown in jail yet!  
Lol just joking, today marks the first year. Hope you remembered. Hope key word!  
I still remember how you looked when you gave me to this family, everything is good on my side.  
Hope the on yours. I would hate to have to kill them, or avenge you :)!!  
Jk Mori-san! I know that I wouldn't have to!

Anyway down to business, you got this a reason  
Vodka wasn't joking Ran, you really have to do this  
The promise we made, might not be strong enough  
Well, meet at our spot when you can make it  
I'm here ever year…  
See ya then!

Your transparent twin :3"

She stayed silent. "The first year…you never told me…I wasn't aware…did I at least deserve to know. After all I went through, after all you've seen me do, and what I've done. I am her only piece of family left, and this is what you do to us? You really are heartless. Your job means more to you than my actual feelings? When you've known me since I was born, then you meet Kazuha. Thanks Megure…..thanks…" She looked at him with a straight face. "The next time I find out you kept something from me...I promise it won't be pretty..."

She ran upstairs, and grabbed whatever she would need. Clothing, and all. After that she grabbed Shinichi's hand and left.

Once a couple of yards from site. " Sorry for dragging you. Am I even going in the right direction?" She shook her head. "Yeah you were. Just a 2 minute walk from here." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Arriving at the house she stopped. Eyes widen so much. She thought she was at the wrong house. _'Wait the house is on the other side of town….' _She attempted to calm herself down. "Oi, you ok?" He say the way she looked. "Yeah I'm ok." She lied straight through her teeth. Him being him feel for it. "Ok let me show you a room you can stay in." He lead her up the stairs. At their first right was a room, and their left. But she walked down further. The last room to the right. She opened the door. Everything was white. The walls, the queen sized bed, the dressers, and the vanity. Only that had color were the cherry wood floors. She put her stuff down. "I'll take this room…" Not only was it big, but it had a balcony. She then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to have to put some color in here that is for sure. The two rooms look identical!" She continued to ramble on. He looked at her like she was crazy. He didn't have a single clue of what she was saying. He just shook his head and quietly walked away. It took Ran 20 minuets to realize that she was alone. She ran out of the room, but stopped at the door way. Looking back at the room, it was like drawing her in. Wanting to tell her its many secrets. Then she continued her run.

She slid down the stari railing. "Hey, can we go somewhere?" He looked up from his Sherlock Holmes book. "Sure where?" He put the book away, somehow he found room in the huge library. "We're going to a special spot!" She smiled. Then started to skip around. He looked at her funny, _' She is supposed to be a huge threat to Japan?? HOW?!?!'_ Still wondering about things.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Shinichi??" He snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah lets go." They put on their shoes. She was swaying side to side. He looked at her funny again. She practically dragged him all the way to Kyoto.

Once there, they were in a playground. "Are we here?" She shook her head. Then made way for a hidden path. They continued up the path. The trees covered it well, not even sunlight came though. She bounced, her walk, became a speed walk, then jogging, then sprinting. He had to run as fast as he could to at least be 5 feet behind her.

Finally a break from the canopy! She was out and he was still in there….

* * *

With her….Ran P.O.V

* * *

I ran leaving Shinichi behind. I had to get out to her. I saw the opening. I pushed my legs even farther. The felt like they were going to break. I did this until I hit something face first. It was hard. Like the bark of a tree. I looked up, I saw cherry blossoms. I smiled. Though there was laughing behind me.

I was ready to yell at Shinichi for laughing at me, only to see green instead of blue. Those same green eyes, I haven't seen since I had given her to her 'family'….

* * *

End of Ran P.O.V

* * *

"Kazuha?" She spoke to the other female..

" Ran…" The girl smiled…

Sure it had been forever, but the two still recognized each other just by the shade of their eye color. By the sound of ones laughter.

* * *

Me: I'm back!!

Ran/Shinichi: Where did you go?

Me: Softball, brother's baseball, beach! And other things…

Ran: I believe her.

Shinichi: I don't…. -.-

Kogoro: Plz review!!


	3. Blood

Me: RAN IS SO MEAN!!

Ran: What? I didn't do anything!!

Shinichi: Sure you didn't ;)

Ran: All I did was take away her laptop for almost 5 month, or was that her mom?? Who knows great idea though !!

Me: I AM HURT!!! I MIGHT DIE!! *dies*

Ran/Shinichi: Get over it, you're so melodramatic….

Kogoro: SHE DON'T OWN!!  


* * *

The green eyed girl looked up. It was raining, not to hard though. "It's raining. I think I might be 8 again." She smiled. "If so I want my refund!" The other teen girl spoke. She still straddling the base of the tree trunk. "I never knew you were a tree hugger!" One laughing at the other it was really great. Who knew that would start a war…or put a spark back into the fire. Which was once huge. "So you think you can laugh at me??" The girls blue eye's flicked from amusement to playful glare. "Of course boss! Who else would I laugh at every ten minutes?!" That started it.

While the two girls argued….

"So Heiji how did someone as famous as you get stuck in this job??"

"Same as you Kudo, same as you."

"Nope, I get ahead in the game for this babysitting…"

"I could care less, this Ran girl from what I heard from Kazuha…uh…. don't get her pissed.."

"Oh? I just saw her scream her head off at Megure, it was funny he was trying not be afraid…"

"Ya? Kazuha threw me into a wall….three times…"

"I was lucky I was only thrown into one once." :)

"You lucky son of a b-" He was cut off by a scream. The boys looking over to the girls…they were gone.

"KAZUHA!!!" That was Ran. Both boys ran over to where they heard the scream. Kazuha was being held by a 2 men, as Ran stood there in rage. "Now we'll ask a little nicer…where is it!? You know that our boss wants it!" Ran opened her mouth to spill. Then Kazuha stepped on one's foot to make a escape, but the other man pulled out a gun putting it to her head. Kazuha looked at it. "A 22 Caliber? Are you serious, I've gotten hit with more things that hurt more than that." The man looked grimed and annoyed. " Your friend here is going to shorten her own life." But Ran was gone, in a flash she was across from them, and now she was infront of him holding the gun to his own head. Out of shock he pulled the trigger.

Ran looked at the other man. "Tell your boss to Fuck off. Or more will come. And he knows it will be worse." The man ran off with a nod. Kazuha looked at the dead body, her eyes were filled with some emotion no one could read. "Kazuha are you alight?!" Heiji started to check her for any injuries. Only bruise marks around her neck. "These? These are nothing Heiji I'm fine."She smiled, like nothing had happened.

"Ran are you alright?" Shinichi sprinted over to her. After, almost tackling her to the ground, he then checked her for any injuries. She had none.

So here they were in the middle of a thunder storm, and everyone was soaked to the bone, someone was dead on the floor too. What a perfect day it had been! NOT!!!

"Kazuha…..can we go to our play house??"

"….Sure why not Ran…"

So then the four headed off to the 'play house'. After a good 10 minutes they came to a medium size house, looked to have about 6 or 7 rooms. Ran walked up to the door. She tried to open it with her hands. "Kazuha!! It's sealed shut!!" Kazuha's eyes twinkled. She gestured Ran to move. In which she moved. Kazuha decided to kick it down. The door busted open. Dust flew out at them. The two girls ducked in time…but the boys didn't.

The girls looked at each other and then the boys. They laughed. "You two look like ghost!!" They tried to say in between giggles. They did, they were covered in the dust. Like ghost!! "Ha ha very funny, go in!" Heiji snapped a them. "BLER!" Shinichi looked at Ran like she was a seven year old. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Ran looked happy, an Kazuha was bouncing up and down. "We haven't been here in years!!"

"Ya! I know! I wonder if everything is still in place."

Kazuha looked around the spacious room, about 20 doors leading to who knows where, a grand stair case with two minor ones connection. A double door at the top of the stair with a pad lock on it.

"Ran do you have the key?"

"Nope!"

"Well I'm going in there then, Aint no way I'm breaking it down. Plus sir idiot here would probably call the cops."

Heiji's eye twitched. "Sir idiot?"

She look at him. "Yes, sir idiot…that's a keeper. Haha I'm loving the nick name!" She smiled sweetly.

"AHOU!!" He shouted back at her. "I'm one of the best damn detectives alive!!"

"Think I care??"

"Nope…not really."

"Good, because I don't care!!"

The two actual sane ones watched their crazy best friends.

"How did we get stuck with them again??"

"Uh… I don't really know."

"Haha, oh well let's ditch the two love birds-"

"RAN DO OT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!!"

"Well you got to go home soon anyway Kazuha…"

"!!!!!!"

"Shut up! I can't believe I used to be able to listen to you scream like that!! HOW!?!?"

"You know…"

"Oh ya…"

Things got real quiet each girl looking away from one another. Ran turned toward a window. "I see you." A shadow flashed by. The boys stiffened up. "Shit how did we miss him."

"I think we better head home now, the rain is lightening up." Ran shot Kazuha a look as Kazuha opened her mouth to protest.

"Fine!"

They took their leave!

**( A/N: Now I'm going to be lazy an skip to home!!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ran stepped into the house she would be sharing with Shinichi for a while. Lucky her! Not!

"I'm going to take a shower an I'm off the bed ok?" She looked over at him. "Sure." He answered.

She walked up the stairs an found the bath room. She ran the hot water, striped an got in. Her muscles relaxed, and so did she.

It's not that she didn't remember, it's just that she wanted to forgot how she had gotten used to Kazuha's screams.

She could hear them in the back of her head. Kazuha screaming…screaming in pain, agony, sorrow, an screaming for Ran to save her. But she couldn't…she was always useless when she had to protect someone other than herself.

There was knock on the door. She jumped, slipped an busted her ass on the ground.

"Ran are you alright?!" Shinichi's voice was on the other side of the wall.

But she was stuck in the past, she hadn't heard him. All she could is blood, ever where, on the walls, the curtains, the tiles, the mirror, in the sink, the water running in the shower was blood. She was wrapped in a towel..she was wrapped in blood…she was stained in blood.

She screamed, she covered her ears with her bloody hands. She could hear the voices in her head, she could hear the scream of mercy, of pain,…..suddenly everything went quiet. She didn't hear Shinichi break down the door, she didn't hear him asking her if she was alright. All she heard was silence, she felt numb, she saw….death. Looking into his sky blue eyes, she could see his wicked smile, she now could hear his voice..

"You killed her…"

I didn't kill her…

"You were the reason why this family fell apart…"

I was the reason this family was together…

"It's all your fault…"

No it's not…

"You're the reason why your brothers are the way they are now…"

No, you're the reason why my brothers are the way they are…

"You kill everyone you love.."

No I don't…

"I'm going to make you suffer for what you did…"

I did nothing.

"I'm going to make sure you know what you did.."

I did nothing wrong!

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

NO IT'S NOT!

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!""

No..everything is your fault…

"Then why are you the one in pain, if it wasn't your fault?"

….I don't know...

* * *

Me: DONE!!!

Ran: Took you long enough..

Kazuha: RAN!!!

Ran: Whattt!!

Shinichi/Heiji: R&R


End file.
